


The Grim Reaper Has Arrived

by Sintharius



Series: Pumpkin Head And Zombie Dad [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintharius/pseuds/Sintharius
Summary: Family bonding time on a weekend night (with video games).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a playthrough of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. Since canon-wise Hana plays WoL, I'd like to think that she plays the campaign as well since it's part of what makes StarCraft II worth playing.
> 
> Takes place around a week before [Hold Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8277155).
> 
> Title came from the line that [Terran Reapers use when they are trained from a Barracks](http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/StarCraft_II_unit_quotations#Reaper).

“You want a piece of me boy?”

Gabriel groans. Hana is playing that god-awful game of hers again – StarCraft, that’s the name – and she had the volume cranked up so loud that the entire base probably heard it.

He carefully put the half-done orange sweater in his hands on the table, before cracking open the door and made his way downstairs. 

The sight in the rec room made him pause, however.

Hana is sitting on the floor, keyboard and mouse on the coffee table in front of her. Lena is curled up on a beanbag, blanket up to her chin as she watches the game on the massive TV screen. Lucio is on the couch eating an apple, apparently also watching Hana play.

The three of them turned to Gabriel as he steps into the room. Hana swiftly pauses the game before turning to look up at him.

“Hana, can you turn down the volume a bit? It’s distracting.”

“Come on edgelord, it’s weekend! Don’t tell me you were sleeping early like an old man.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. He should get Jack to deal with the kids.

Damn, he just thought of the younger agents as his and Jack’s kids… He is so fucked.

Hana tsk-ed before returning to her game. The other two lost interest in him when they realized that Gabriel isn’t going anywhere.

“I got some friends comin' to help you out – Reapers.” The guy on the screen announced.

Wait, what?

Gabriel looked at the screen. A dark skinned man with dreadlocks and white eyes – isn’t that weird? – was talking. Something about missing people and wanting to see if they are alive.

Lucio was the first to speak up. “Hana? Who is that man?”

“His name is Gabriel Tosh” Gabriel quietly laughed at the way Hana pronounced “Gabriel” – she never learned the correct way from him or Jack - “He is the leader of a covert ops team called Spectres, scary dudes with mind powers. Crazy as hell, too – they say Spectre training resulted in increased eccentricity, you know? Kinda like a certain *someone* standing there.” 

The room’s occupants (except Gabriel) bursted into laughter.

He sighs. The fearsome Reaper, got laughed at by a bunch of children. How humiliating.

At that moment Jack chose to step into the rec room, a basket of fruits and bottles of juice in his arms. He fits the image of a father to a tee, Gabriel thinks.

(and he never really admits it to himself, but seeing it warms his undead heart)

“Dad!”

“Hey Dad!”

“Dad come join us!”

Jack sets the offerings down on the coffee table next to the keyboard before walking over to Gabriel.

“Thought you were upstairs.”

“Hana was being so loud I can’t help but notice. What’s with the food?”

“Someone needs to take care of them.”

Gabriel smiled as he wraps his arms around Jack’s waist. “Come on, we can sit down and watch Hana play.”

“Don’t you have some business to attend to?” The sweater, but Jack doesn’t need to know that.

Lucio shuffled to the side to let the couple sit on the couch. He immediately curled into Jack’s side once they have settled down.

“It can wait. This is some quality family bonding time right here.”

Jack barked out a laugh before turning to watch the game.

Gabriel gently kissed Jack on his cheek – Hana shouting “get a room old man” and Lena catcalling in the background – before burying his face in Jack’s shoulder and tightening the hold on his waist, more interested in his partner than the game on screen.

“So Hana, wanna explain some more on this Tosh guy? Seems like a cool dude.”

“You see, he was a member of a top secret school called Ghost Academy…”

Gabriel tuned out the conversation, focusing on the feel of Jack in his arms. Jack eases into the embrace, pillowing his head on Gabriel’s shoulder.

This feels… nice. Domestic, even.

He can live with this. With Jack, warm and wonderfully alive in his arms, the young agents’ conversations droning in the background. Just a regular weekend night in Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

It feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who do not play Wings of Liberty, the mentioned lines are taken from the mission "The Devil's Playground". See mission transcript [here](http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/StarCraft_II:_Wings_of_Liberty_campaign_quotations/Covert_Missions#The_Devil.27s_Playground).
> 
> According to the StarCraft short story [Icehouse](http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/game/lore/short-stories/icehouse/1), one of the known trainees that washed out of the Reaper training program was named Gabriel Feltz - making it three people with the name Gabriel associated with the name Reaper in the entirety of Blizzard games.
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://www.sintharius.tumblr.com)!


End file.
